xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Nando
Nando (Japanese: ナオシ Naoshi) is a recurring character from the Pokémon anime. He is a wandering minstrel who enjoys music and as such always carries his golden harp with him. History Nando made his debut appearance in Dawn Of A New Era!. At the time, he was confused as to whether he should challenge Gyms or become aPokémon Coordinator. Trying to decide between the two, he battled both Ash and Dawn with his Budew, which evolved into Roselia during his battle with Ash. After the battle, Nando decided to become both a Pokémon Trainer and a Coordinator. He later appears again in A Secret Sphere of Influence!, where he is falsely accused and arrested due to Jessie, James, and Meowth's stealing of the Adamant Orb. Nando also appeared in Dawn's Early Night where he entered the Hearthome Contest, which he won by defeating Zoey. Nando made a cameo in A Breed Stampede! alongside Kenny in Marian's news report about Coordinators. After a long absence, he appeared again in Last Call — First Round! as a participant in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. He made it past the Appeal Round and quickly reached the Top 4 as seen in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. In the said episode, he fought a hard battle against Zoey with his Lopunny and Kricketune, even impressing Fantina a lot with their combinations; however, Zoey eventually won the battle. In the same episode, Nando can be seen playing music to the Pokémon around the area. He made a brief appearance in the following episode watching Dawn and Zoey compete in the finals and then again after the Grand Festival had finished announcing that he was going to compete in the Lily of the Valley Conference. He also appeared in An Old Family Blend!, where it is revealed that he is Ash's first opponent in the Sinnoh League at the Lily of the Valley Conference, with the match occurring in the following episode. Despite his Pokémon putting up a good fight, he lost his match against Ash and was eliminated. After the match, he mentioned that he would continue his travels in order to train further before leaving. Nando had a cameo appearance in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokemon # Budew → Roselia → Roserade # Sunflora # Kricketune # Altaria # Kricketot # Lopunny # Armaldo Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Nando has obtained: * Forest Badge (prior to A Secret Sphere of Influence!) * Coal Badge (prior to Last Call — First Round!) * Cobble Badge (prior to Last Call — First Round!) * Relic Badge (prior to Last Call — First Round!) * Icicle Badge (prior to Last Call — First Round!) * Two unknown Badges (prior to Last Call — First Round!) * Unknown Badge (prior to An Old Family Blend!) Ribbons obtained This listing is of the Ribbons Nando has obtained: * Unknown Ribbon (prior to A Secret Sphere of Influence!) * Hearthome Ribbon (Dawn's Early Night!) * Unknown Ribbon (prior to A Breed Stampede!) * Beach Rose Ribbon (prior to A Breed Stampede!) * Unknown Ribbon (prior to Last Call — First Round!) Pokémon competitions * Sinnoh Grand Festival - Top 4 (Coming Full-Festival Circle!) * Lily of the Valley Conference - Top 64 (League Unleashed!) Trivia * Nando's golden harp, which he carries with him, is shaped like a Mew. ** The harp he holds during Contests is shaped as two Mew joined at toe and tail. * Nando shares his two unknown Badges with two of Barry's three unknown Badges. * Unlike other Coordinators who tended to wear formal clothing when entering a Contest, Nando's regular Contest outfit was simply his regular outfit with a few attachments. He also used a larger harp incorporating two Mew instead of one. * Nando is the only male character to make it to the Top 4 of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Criminals Category:Musicians Category:Sinnoh Region Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Pokémon League Competitors Category:Pokemon Coordinator Category:Humans